Notes
by thalia-indigo
Summary: What would you do if you find notes in your locker from an unknown sender saying that they had loved you?


**Chapter I**

Kitty felt a tiny tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned only to see Bobby.

"What's up?" Kitty asked

"You don't happen to give this to me did you?" Bobby said with a confused face as he held a folded piece of paper. "I didn't give you anything. Is that a note?"

"Apparently, I just found it in my locker."

"What'd it say?" and concurrently, Bobby handed her the note.

"_I am in pain. _Woah… Really? Obviously, a girl wrote this."

"Yeah, a stalker."

"Why would anyone stalk you when you're with Rogue?"

"Jealousy perhaps? I mean, it says there that the person's in pain. Anyway, who do you think would write something like this?"

"I don't know who'd ever write anything like this. It's printed out of the computer, so it's hard telling who'd write it."

"I suppose you're right. Thanks anyway, Kitty. See ya later."

"See ya later, Bobby." As she waved at him.

Kitty watched as he disappeared in the corner. She sighed deeply, with the note in her hand. _I am in pain _it said.

A slender figure walked through the hallways. She was looking for something; she scanned the lockers then stopped. She stood in front Bobby Drake's locker and slowly inserted a tiny piece of paper into the opening. She quickly left.

The school cafeteria was packed with people and Kitty had a hard time looking for a vacant table or look for anyone she knew. Then finally, she sat with Kurt and Peter, who were surprisingly talking about the notes in Bobby's locker.

"You mean, he found another one this morning?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, what I heard, it said: _It turns worse every time I see you open your mouth._" Peter said

"Girls are very emotional…" Kurt said without realizing Kitty was there with them.

Kitty continued with her breakfast when suddenly caught Bobby coming in their direction.

"Where's Rogue?" Kurt asked when Bobby had seated himself next to Peter.

"I don't know, she disappeared after I told her about the note." Bobby replied.

"She's probably looking for her right now." Peter cut in.

"Maybe wanting to strangle the girl for hitting on her boyfriend" Kitty joked.

"You alright?" Peter asked Bobby.

"Who the hell is this girl anyway?" Bobby exclaimed.

"What'd it say this time?" Kitty asked as Bobby took out a piece of black paper out of his pocket. Kitty quickly unfolded it and read it out loud.

"_It turns worse every time I see you with her._"

"Does she mean Rogue?" Kurt asked.

"I think so." Bobby replied.

"How long do you think this'll stop?" Kitty questioned.

"Maybe until he breaks up with Rogue, I guess." Peter said.

Bobby gave a loud sigh, as he ate a spoonful of gelatin. Kitty stared at the black paper and also gave out a loud sigh.

The guns were firing and many cars went flying into the air. Kitty took a deep breath and let a flying truck pass through her. She looked around and saw the others fighting with big armed robots. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her and as if a reflex, a flash of fire went through her tangible head. She turned to see Pyro, with his hands heating up like torches.

"Oh, look it's the drop-out." Kitty exclaimed as Pyro ran forward, heading towards her.

"I left, for your information." Pyro said as he raised his left hand. Kitty quickly found an opening; she hit him in the stomach with her knee. They broke apart.

"Whatever, you were an idiot anyway." Kitty teased. Pyro obviously got angry, the flames grew higher, and Kitty prepared herself. They ran towards each other, Kitty quickly made herself tangible and Pyro's left hand went through her.

"Oh, that silly power of yours again… How boring…" Pyro said as he gave out continuous fire balls at Kitty.

"Mine is cooler anyway, you dick." Kitty replied as she kicked him. Pyro gave another punch but Kitty dodged it and quickly elbowed him in his stomach. He quickly let out a flash of fire and Kitty dodged it by disappearing into the ground. Pyro turned around and searched glimpses of her. Kitty came out behind him. Slowly, she approached him.

"Right here, John." Concurrently, Pyro turned and Kitty hit him with a metal pole, all at once, he fell on the ground.

Her surroundings began to change, the fallen cars on fire and debris around turned to a white chamber. She looked around and saw Storm, Logan, Peter, Bobby and Rogue. Bobby and Rogue was just beside each other, and Kitty guessed they were together when they were practicing.

"Okay, that's it for today. You may leave." Storm exclaimed, moving Kitty back to reality.

"You okay?" Bobby suddenly asked her.

"You betcha. You?" Kitty replied.

"Alive and kicking." Bobby said with a smile.

"How ya doin' Rogue?" Kitty moved her head forward, seeing Rogue beside Bobby.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking" she replied with a small smile. Kitty smiled back.

After taking a nice bath, Kitty joined her peers in the lounge. She sat down in the carpet and leaned back against the foot of the couch, started reading the book she brought. Minutes later, someone had seated in the couch above her. She heard someone whistle, "Reading again?" She quickly put down the book and looked behind her, Bobby.

"When do you stop poking your nose in books?" Bobby asked.

"It's either we're on a mission or in the Danger Room." Kitty replied.

"Or when you're asleep." Bobby teased. Kitty gave out a small laugh.

"What brings you here?"

"I found another note." Bobby said in a serious tone.

"Gosh, that's really bothering you…"

"But, this time, I found it when I entered my room."

"What'd it say this time?"

"_Time passes but my love shall never._"

"That is one girl who's paranoid about you."

"Why is this happening to me?"

"You'll find the culprit, soon enough… "

"I can't stand it anymore…"

"Just be calm, we'll think of something."

That night, Kitty lay restless. She tossed and turned on her bed, thinking about the notes and Bobby. She sat up in bed and looked out the door. She stood up and took a breath and went through the wall. Bobby's room was just next door and she wondered if he was awake. Barging into his room was a normal thing between them, so Kitty thought it was alright.

In the next room, indeed, there was Bobby sitting next to the window, looking out and lost into deep thinking.

"Another note for Bobby Drake." Kitty said while picking up a note on his doorstep. Bobby quickly looks at her then to the note.

"To hell with those notes…" Bobby said.

"Okay, you sound very morose… What happened?"

"Rogue."

"What happened?" Kitty asked as she sat down on the bed, facing him.

"She thought, I had an affair with this girl."

"Did ya guys break up?"

"No. A time out."

"That's better than a break-up, isn't it?"

"I just hope that she won't do anything stupid."

"She won't. If she thought you had an affair, she would have broken up with you, but what did she do? She gave you a time out." Kitty comforted.

"Thanks, Kitty… I'm always glad you're here." Bobby replied with a smile.

"You're my best friend, it what I do."

"You're amazing."

The two looked each other in the eyes in the quiet night. Her eyes looking into his blue ones. Bobby touched her cheek, Kitty felt warmth. Bobby leaned down, their lips only inches away. Then stopped, Kitty turned away and immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry…" Kitty apologized.

"No, Kitty, it was my fault. You shouldn't be apologizing for that."

"I shouldn't have come. I almost made you cheat on Rogue. I'm sorry." Kitty apologized as she phased through the wall again.

Kitty woke up with the sound of a knock against her door. She immediately stands up and wearily walked to the door to answer. She was surprised to see Bobby, holding on to the note she found last night. They hadn't had a time to read it.

"I may be a mutant, but there are things they are weak too… Mine is your smile." Bobby said.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty said with a yawn.

"It's what it says from the note you found last night."

"Oh… " Kitty said trying to be awake.

"By the way, we have Danger Room session, you're already late." Bobby said and Kitty realized that he was already dressed in his X-men jumpsuit. He then handed her a black cloth.

"Oh, crap." Kitty exclaimed after realizing it was her jumpsuit.

Kitty quickly changed in her room and Bobby waited for her outside. After, the two hurriedly went to the Danger Room via phasing through the floors. They got there, and there they were; Storm, Colossus, Angel and Nightcrawler. Kitty continuously apologized as they went inside the sphere-shaped room. It slowly changed form, the white walls became the dark sky and fog and mist began to appear.

The ground felt soft and muddy. Rocks, and decaying willows appeared. They were in a swamp. There was silence everywhere and everyone looked around. The silence was suddenly interfered with a wolf cry.

Out of nowhere, a trunk of trees and rocks came flying toward different directions. Kitty phased through a rock that came flying to her direction.

"Everyone, separate!" Storm quickly shouted. Kitty quickly ran to forward when suddenly, it stopped. Everyone stopped, and quickly felt vibrations on the ground. Kitty recognized it, it was the same thing she felt when Juggernaut came running for Jimmy. True to her suspicions, Juggernaut was running toward their direction together with Sabretooth, Toad and Blob.

The fog covered them and they stopped. The whole place was covered in fog and Kitty prepared herself. She turned round and round when someone suddenly pulled her by the neck. She let a silent scream. She fell to the ground, and the thing that wrapped her neck had disappeared. Someone sat up above her, a man with green skin with his tongue dripping from his mouth.

"Amphibian." Kitty said, kicking him in the groin. He let out a small shriek.

"It's Toad, actualleh." He said then his tongue went for her.

Kitty phased as his tongue went through her. She ran forward as she heard other battle cries. She quickly dodged Toad's slime ball and kicked him the stomach. "Don't you take a bath?" Kitty said. She gave a quick kick but he grabbed it with his tongue. Instead, he pulled her upside down. He spun her around and threw her somewhere.

Kitty fell on a solid material. Toad came toward her but she phased and disappeared. Toad quickly halted and turned around and concurrently, Kitty came out. Toad quickly punched her in the stomach and kicked her. He took her by the neck. "I don't." he said as Kitty gasped for breathe. she grabbed his arm and phased. He went down with her, with his bewilderment, he let go and Kitty left him, half buried in the mud.

"Take a bath, you slimey slob!" Kitty insulted as she kicked him in the head. She turned around walking and looking for the others. Toad quickly opened his mouth and let his tongue out. He grabbed Kitty by the ankle and she fell on the mud. She struggled as he pulled her.

She phased and shove her leg upward as strong as she could and Toad came flying to the air with his tongue wrapped around her leg. She quickly grabs his tongue and phased and let him sink into the ground. His body on the ground with his tongue in Kitty's hand. His tongue quickly disintegrated and she ran to look for the others.

A big object landed on front of her. It was Blob with an ice cube on his head. He disintegrated the same way Toad's tongue did. Out of the fog, came Bobby.

The place changed to the way it was; a white walled sphere. Kitty turned around and saw the others not far from her.

"That was a wrap." Storm said. "Danger Room session starts again at Wednesday. Don't be late."

Kitty sighed as she stretched. Her body ached and she felt like going for another bath.

It had been 3 months after the fourth note was found. Normally, the notes came month by month. There was a possibility it was the last note but Bobby remained in suspense. He wanted to find who the girl was. Kitty had been helping him finding the culprit. They were sometimes sneaking at night hiding and hoping the girl would come out. It had been exactly three months that the notes stopped coming.

Bobby thought deeply when he went down to breakfast. Though, Rogue had ended their time out a month ago, he was restless about the whole note thing.

"Bobby?" Warren interrupted his mind. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry." Bobby apologized.

"A penny for your thoughts, then. You have been thinking very deeply these days."

"It's about the whole note thing."

"What I heard, it stopped. Why bother it now?"

"I was thinking-no, I'm suspecting that it's Kitty."

"Kitty? Why?"

"I mean, when I told her about the first one, she acted relaxed as if it wasn't bothersome. Normally, she would freak out and talk about it until she's tired. So is with second not and the third. She acted weird."

"You know, a lot happened. And normally, a person would need rest. I mean, she was so depressed about losing three people already."

"I'm not finished."

"Go on then."

"The last one, she found it on my room, near the door. When I came in, there wasn't a note."

"Why is she in your room in the first place?"

"Warren, this is a serious manner."

"Okay… One evidence doesn't prove much."

"At least I have a suspect. One more thing, since the day we started looking for the culprit, no notes came."

"If I were you Bobby, I won't bother that subject any longer. I mean, no notes came and you should be at least happy about it."

Bobby sighed.

That night, two figures came running in the dark night.

"All set?" The first one said to the other.

"Ready." The second replied.

They had been hearing footsteps in the hall and Kitty and Bobby waited for the culprit. Kitty quickly phased inside Bobby's locker and Bobby hid somewhere near. They waited.

Suddenly, footsteps. Kitty froze until the footsteps stopped at Bobby's locker. Kitty tried to take a peek at the hole of his locker when suddenly she unintentionally phased through it. The culprit quickly ran and Bobby chased her. Kitty was nowhere to be found but Bobby kept running after the girl. Kitty suddenly came out on front of the girl. She stopped and Bobby did too. She was trapped. Bobby was going to ask her a question when a flash of light appeared. Kitty and Bobby froze and covered their eyes.

The next thing they knew, they were in there beds.

It was already morning and Kitty quickly got up, reached for the door and surprised to see Bobby outside.

"What happened?" Kitty asked.

Bobby looked down. He felt guilty suspecting her for being the stalker. "Sorry, Kitty."

"For what?"

"I almost thought you were the culprit. After what happened last night, I felt guilty. Sorry, Kitty."

Kitty looked at Bobby, who was looking the other way. Kitty smiled and suddenly hugged him.

"Are you kidding? I'm okay with it. It's okay to suspect."

Bobby hugged her back, "Thanks, Kitty"

What happened last night was weird. The light was somehow confusing. There was only one girl who'd make light and it would be Jubilee. Kitty convinced Bobby that never did Jubilee mention Bobby in a romantic way. And the two were left with a confused mind yet again.

It was Monday and the two were late for their first period. Bobby was late for class and blacked out for the entire period. Normally, he would get up and go out quickly the second the teacher dismisses them, but he remained seated. It took Storm to make him get up and leave.

"Hey, Bobby." Kitty said after the second period.

"Yeah?"

"You know, I've been thinking… Maybe tonight, let me look for her. You need rest and besides you weren't listening to the lessons. You need to freshen your mind."

"No, Kitty… I'm coming with you."

"No. You are not. You were thinking about this for three months and you totally need to vacate your mind with that subject. Come on, you thought I was the culprit didn't you?"

Bobby finally nodded.

That night, Bobby was restless. It was already midnight and he lay there full awake. He suddenly heard the door next door open. He knew that Kitty was going out for the culprit. He waited three minutes until he stood up and reached for the door. He peeped and stepped outside. He knew where Kitty was so he quietly ran down the stairs. He finally reached the hallway and there he saw Kitty. Odd, she was just standing at the hallway. Bobby continued to hide and watched Kitty.

She took something from her pocket. He looked closely and was astonished by what he saw. A piece of folded paper! "Sorry, Bobby." She said not knowing Bobby was there, witnessing the whole thing. And before she could insert the note…

"Kitty! You're the culprit?" Bobby said loud enough to not wake the school.

Kitty froze, Bobby walked forward, facing her.

"After all this time, you were the one putting those notes in my locker? Why Kitty?" Bobby said in anger.

Kitty remained quiet and she hardened her grip on the paper she was going to insert in his locker.

"Answer me!"

"You changed." Kitty finally managed to say.

"How the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The first note meant I was left out. Right after you and Rogue were together, you changed. I was alone and I needed someone to talk to. When my grandfather died, I was devastated that I needed someone to talk to. When I see you with her, I just remember the pain I felt when I tried to call you that time when I found out. That was the second note."

Bobby was about to say something when Kitty continued with her voice breaking, she was near to tears.

"I wrote the third when I realized, I was in love with you the whole time. I know it sounds stupid but I still fell. The fourth meant I needed you. And this… " Kitty opened her hand and there was the note.

Bobby took it and unfolded it, reading the words made him silent. _I Love You _was there, but not type-written. It was in Kitty's handwriting.

"I always have and I think I'll always will." She said with a weak smile. "I was glad you didn't notice, I was acting like the best friend who cares about her friend. I hid them and controlled myself from blushing. I knew my feelings won't reciprocate to yours but it gets worse, every day."

Bobby suddenly crumples the paper. "I'm sorry Kitty… I'm in love with Rogue. She's the one. I love you Kitty but as a little sister. And I hope it stays that way. I'm sorry." He left not knowing he hurt the person he least expected to hurt. Their friendship won't turn to the way it was before. It would turn to the way they were when they were complete strangers.

**End of Chapter I**


End file.
